


В тишине

by Ginger_Squirrel



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love/Hate, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Silence Kink, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel
Summary: События "в прошлом" после 19 главы "Бумерангов".
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	В тишине

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Бумеранги](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734913) by [Ginger_Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel). 



[](https://sun9-66.userapi.com/H2M0-ExnsX1EeNmeRrXAP72RGbgAz7ZK0ivvow/P3TyKORaDSA.jpg) [](https://sun9-3.userapi.com/wW2wS5D7wgPXUVz-kHscQzkpJO8Ics0ADEiUtw/aLIq7CwFxOI.jpg)

[](https://sun1-29.userapi.com/cJcRlDAnJ79mPnwOAGj0zqA4XjmVGswbQvR5sg/YxmgKzI4bYo.jpg)

На небольшой кухне чужого дома их было двое. Мужчина и женщина. Пара, что замерла около мойки с грязной посудой, и будто пойманная на середине движения в объектив фотокамеры. У неё — странная поза, скрюченные на вороте мужского джемпера тонкие пальцы, отрешенный взгляд куда-то в себя. У него — до тревожного выверенные движения рук вверх и вниз по растрепанным прядям. Не было ни лишнего взмаха, ни нервного жеста, только ладонь, что успокаивала льнувшую женщину. Еще недавно она заливалась счастливым, чуть истеричным смехом, глотая непривычные для себя слезы. Теперь он нежно поддерживал ее дрожащее от напряжения тело.

Здесь было тихо. Так молчаливо, как наверняка бывает за секунду до смерти, рождения, взрыва. Ни шелеста вздохов, ни шепота слов или довольного бормотания. Только они и отведенное им двоим время. А то, вероятно, стремилось к концу, потому что с грохотом прорвавшейся дамбы зашелестела одежда, и узкую кисть накрыла ладонь. Жест вышел простым и оттого столь уверенным, без скрытых смыслов в тревожных легких касаниях. Никакого дрожания рук или переплетенных в трепетном согласии пальцев. Нет. Все было выверено настолько же точно, как число прошедших секунд, амплитуда движения по волосам или сила, с которой Бен потянул на себя.

Рей спрыгнула со столешницы, неуверенно покачнулась на одеревеневших ногах, и в этот же момент ее аккуратно придержали за локоть. Словно знали, что будет именно так. Обеспокоенный, чуть вопросительный взгляд показался слишком кричащим в тишине комнаты, и потому она торопливо дернула головой — все в порядке.

Так и не разжимая уверенно сцепленных рук, они вышли за дверь, где столкнулись с хозяйкой потонувшего в тумане желтого дома. Слов не понадобилось — еще один взгляд в тишине, кивок и скользнувшая на тонком лице Эмилин Холдо улыбка. А затем Рей почувствовала, как точным движением на неё надели пальто. И сделано это было столь идеально, что Бен не потратил ни одной лишней секунды на загнутый воротник или убежавшую из его пальцев полу, пока он застегивал пуговицы. А дальше снова рука, твердая хватка и сто тридцать футов до незнакомой машины.

Рей контролировали. До глубины быстрого вздоха, до длины семенящего шага, до взгляда, нервного тика и даже моргания. Казалось, что одним своим касанием Бен управлял вверенным ему телом, точно микрохирург лазерным скальпелем — точность на грани наномасштаба, но с оглушительными в случае ошибки проблемами. Однако Бен не сомневался и вел ее словно слепую сквозь лабиринты знакомых комнат на гравий садовой дорожки, ни на секунду не меняя силы, с которой сжимал ладонь. Стабильное, ровное давление пальцев. Он тянул вперед, опережая ровно настолько, чтобы спешившая за ним женщина не споткнулась о слишком длинные ноги. Затем направо, и тишина вокруг них казалась столь же однородной и просчитанной до последнего децибела. Стоило бы возмутиться, но когда расцепились их руки, чтобы хлопнули по очереди дверцы машины, Рей почувствовала панику. Полную растерянность и беспомощность, стоило оказаться одной в ловушке автомобиля. Однако затем ладонь вновь крепко стиснули, и заурчал заведенный двигатель, чей звук немедленно потонул в стелящемся по асфальту тумане.

Бен молча выехал со двора. Молча свернул на соседнюю улицу, затем куда-то еще — Рей не следила. Все так же молча он пробирался безлюдными районами столицы, что притихла в праздновании семейного дня, и затормозил около небольшого кирпичного дома. Касание исчезло, и вновь от испуга в висках взвизгнула кровь, а сухой скрежет замка неестественно вспорол тишину, вынудив дернуться. Однако почти сразу вспотевшую ладонь вновь упрямо схватила теплая и твердая рука, что настойчиво помогла выбраться из машины. И опять — дорожка, двери, холл, пальто… Бен действовал четко и без сомнений, когда провел через гостиную и дальше, в полутемную комнату. А потом… А потом все закончилось, он отпустил и шагнул в сторону.

И в этот момент Рей словно очнулась. Встрепенувшись из морока чужой воли и бездумного подчинения, от полной зависимости и внушаемого чувства безопасности, подняла голову и посмотрела Бену в глаза. Он стоял открытый и… беззащитный? Да, наверное, так. Бен просто ждал и был готов ко всему, разом передав поводья их действий в хрупкие женские руки. Теперь у Рей была власть уйти прочь, ударить, унизить… причинить любую физическую или моральную боль стоявшему перед ней мужчине. Отомстить разом за все и всем. Отплатить за то, что случилось именно с ней тому, кто хоть немного, но был виноват.

Рей колебалась недолго. Скользнув напуганным взглядом по ниточкам джемпера, по выглядывающему воротничку рубашки, она задержалась на шее, посмотрела в глаза, а потом сделала шаг. Руки не слушались и никак не хотели справляться с коварными петлями, однако упорно пытались расстегнуть чертову кофту. Рей не говорила, не просила о помощи, а потому Бен лишь стоял, не предприняв ни одной попытки помочь. Она должна сделать это сама. От начала и до конца. С момента, как стянет с себя одежду, до того как сделает это же с Беном. Потому что теперь только она задавала условия и искала нужные для себя ответы между страхом и разумом, воспоминаниями и реальностью.

Но с каждой секундой руки двигались все увереннее: резче дергали в стороны ткань, почти зло подцепляли крючки и отшвыривали прочь уже мешавшуюся одежду. Ногти сцарапали тонкие полосы кожи, пока Рей нервно стягивала вниз ставшие отчего-то слишком узкими джинсы. И выпрямившись перед Беном полностью обнаженной, она сделала еще один шаг, чтобы схватиться руками за колкий джемпер. Рей содрала его едва ли не с треском лопнувшей вязки, а после вцепилась в рубашку и рванула прочь пуговицы. Но те не поддались. Она пробовала снова и снова, от злости закусив губу и игнорируя слезы, пока на секунду не опустила обессиленно руки. В глазах мелькнули знакомые страхи, что ей никогда с этим не справиться — не сразить собственных, живущих где-то внутри злых драконов, не быть сильной и смелой, а остаться слабой и глупой. Но напротив, замерев чертовым истуканом, за ней следил Бен. Он не дернул ни бровью, ни пальцем, только смотрел. И потому по-прежнему молча Рей обозленно вцепилась в первую петлю. Она расстегивала их одну за другой. Сверху донизу. Без единого пропуска. Чтобы следом так же грубо сорвать тонкую ткань и расцарапать мужские запястья остатками пуговиц.

Рей не выверяла движений, наоборот, была слишком небрежна, развязна, излишне груба. Но Бен даже не вздрогнул, когда, дернув вниз жесткую молнию на его брюках, она с силой ногтями вцепилась в мошонку и оттянула. Резко и со всей скопленной яростью. Да, ему было больно. О, конечно же, так! Но ей столь же отчаянно было плевать. Однако Бен оставался по-прежнему неподвижен, только встретился взглядом с плещущимся в глазах Рей ошалелым безумством. Прямо сейчас он позволил ей все. А потому она толкнула его на кровать, вынудив сесть, и уперлась коленом между стянутых джинсовой тканью ног Бена.

От нее не укрылось, как посинела под жестким швом кожа на бедрах, и потому сильнее надавила вперед, опасно приблизившись к паху. Но Бен молчал. Молчала и Рей. Все было предельно ясно и так, когда, очертив обломком ногтя левую скулу, с силой, до ссадин смяв пальцами линию рта, она обвила его шею и со всей своей злости вцепилась в темные волосы. Бен запрокинул послушную голову, обнажив шею с легким налетом щетины. И вновь — никакого сопротивления. Он не вздрогнул, кажется, даже не вздохнул лишний раз, пока Рей медленно опускалась к нему на колени. Она с силой прижалась промежностью к уже напряженному члену, качнулась один раз… другой, снова и снова, почти стелясь по нему вверх и вниз. Рей двигалась словно сомнамбула. Молча. Тихо. Бесшумно. Она так и не выпустила из руки клок волос и чувствовала, как начинают дрожать от напряжения ноги, как скапливается между тел скользкая влага, как легко задевает головка чувствительный клитор.

Бен не трогал ее, только сильнее уперся в кровать кулаками. А потому Рей скользнула рукой вниз, где долго и грубо рисовала ногтями да собственной смазкой по члену узор из царапин, прежде чем осторожно направить в себя. Она опускалась томительно медленно и чувствовала каждый изгиб, неровность, горячую кожу, биение крови по хрупким венам. В ушах стояла абсолютная немота. Быть может, вокруг и были какие-то звуки, но только не в ее голове. Рей потерялась в воспоминаниях и ощущениях, от которых тело забилось истерикой в панике. Оно сжималось и сопротивлялось, но Рей до беззвучного скрипа стиснула зубы, схватилась за широкие плечи, а затем резко двинулась вниз. Ее ногти наверняка оставили лунные кратеры посреди грубых шрамов и алое сияние гало вокруг звездных родинок, потому что Рей была в ужасе. От себя, от того, что происходило где-то в ее голове. Кожу покрыла испарина, низ живота свело судорогой, но вопреки, казалось бы, здравому смыслу она чуть поднялась и вновь опустилась. Опять и опять. Без вздохов и стонов, в абсолютном обоюдном молчании, словно они с Беном не люди, а облепленные живой плотью роботы. И перешагивая сквозь тошноту, в ее мозгу билась простейшая мысль о движении. Скользнуть вверх, впиться до крови зубами в мужское плечо и опуститься на дрожащие в нетерпении бедра. Еще шире раздвинуть ослабшие ноги, почувствовать, как где-то внутри чуть дернулся Бен и начать свой путь заново.

И хоть тело под ней неестественно замерло, выдавая себя лишь иногда пробегавшей болезненной судорогой, это было неважно. Для бьющейся в гневе, почти умиравшей в агонии Рей смысл имело лишь то, что Бен дал первый с той ночи шанс осознать — она решает сама. Как качнуться, как глубоко опуститься на член, как впиться ногтями, причинить боль, быть сильнее их всех, оставшихся в прошлом. И потому она впускала в себя вернувшийся ужас, мешала его с наслаждением, Беном и даже собой, чтобы кусаясь, царапаясь, воюя со страхом выйти из запертой комнаты собственной головы.

Сил не хватало, мышцы трясло от усталости, но Рей упорно заставляла себя подниматься едва ли не полностью и также затем опускаться. Она меняла на плавность движений ту дерганную хаотичность, в которой то соскальзывая, то лихорадочно снова насаживаясь, наверняка причиняла ещё больше боли обоим. Рей ловила свой ритм и бездумно следила за точкой, где то и дело бесшумно сходились тела. Это была ее медитация, и постепенно толчки сделались реже и дольше — торопливость ушла вместе с гневом. И нарочито медленно Рей двигалась вверх и плавно падала вниз. Вверх. И вниз. Вверх. И вниз. Беззвучная мантра, с которой пришла томность движений, и тело задвигалось словно само, в единственно нужном Рей темпе. Вверх и вниз. Вверх и вниз. До мига, когда от приятной липкости кожи, немедленно стынущей влаги и дао их секса, ощущений внутри стало уже через край. Рей больше не понимала, где верх, а где низ. Кто жив, а кто мертв. И что константами к любым потрясениям вокруг них царили тишина и молчание, пока в звуковой глухоте не встретились взгляды. Рей впервые смотрела на Бена и не пряталась в стыд, не скрывалась за злыми словами или гримасами. А потому все же увидела, как дрогнули тяжелые веки, а вслед за ними громоздкое тело, и затем содрогнулась сама.

Она замерла, уронив голову на плечо, что разлиновали царапины и укусы, и вбирала в себя последнюю чужую пульсацию, — прямую, четкую, словно так же выверенную по секунде — когда в пустоту звуков вдруг ворвался тикающий скрежет часов, шум машин за окном и чуть бестактный скрип кровати под весом двух тел. От белья запахло цветочным кондиционером, от кожи — соленой лакрицей и потом. А затем, впервые, как они оказались в темноте этой комнаты, по спине бесшумно скользнули мужские ладони, аккуратно поддерживая и давая немного передохнуть. Страх наконец-то ушел. Растворился во вкусе не своей крови. Рей понимала, между ними все не хорошо и пока совершенно неправильно, однако, шаг сделан. И когда-нибудь — они верили оба — это изменится.


End file.
